zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Chaotic Century EX
=Zoids Chaotic Century EX= Zoids Chaotic Century EX is an unofficial extension of the Chaotic Century graphic novel. Although these chapters were never released by an official publisher, they were written by the original author of the Chaotic Century graphic novel. As such, they are non-canon, but noteworthy. As this extension was never officially published, no official translation exists. Below is a mirror of the series as seen from the Author's web page. Chapter 1: The Black Wings of Destiny Cc extra1 01.jpg Cc extra1 02-03.jpg Cc extra1 04.jpg Cc extra1 05.jpg Cc extra1 06.jpg Cc extra1 07.jpg Cc extra1 08.jpg Cc extra1 09.jpg Cc extra1 10.jpg Cc extra1 11.jpg Cc extra1 12.jpg Cc extra1 13.jpg Cc extra1 14.jpg Cc extra1 15.jpg Cc extra1 16.jpg Cc extra1 17.jpg Cc extra1 18.jpg Cc extra1 19.jpg Cc extra1 20.jpg Cc extra1 21.jpg Cc extra1 22.jpg Cc extra1 23.jpg Cc extra1 24-25.jpg Cc extra1 26.jpg Cc extra1 27.jpg Cc extra1 28.jpg Cc extra1 29.jpg Cc extra1 30.jpg Cc extra1 31.jpg Cc extra1 32.jpg Cc extra1 33.jpg Cc extra1 34.jpg Cc extra1 35.jpg Cc extra1 36.jpg Cc extra1 37.jpg Chapter 2: Stirring of Darkness - Warrior Start-up Cc extra2 N01.jpg Cc extra2 N02.jpg Cc extra2 N03.jpg Cc extra2 N04.jpg Cc extra2 N05.jpg Cc extra2 N06.jpg Cc extra2 N07.jpg Cc extra2 N08.jpg Cc extra2 N09.jpg Cc extra2 N10.jpg Cc extra2 N11.jpg Cc extra2 N12.jpg Cc extra2 N13.jpg Cc extra2 N14.jpg Cc extra2 N15.jpg Cc extra2 N16-17.jpg Cc extra2 N18.jpg Cc extra2 N19.jpg Cc extra2 N20.jpg Cc extra2 N21.jpg Cc extra2 N22.jpg Cc extra2 N23.jpg Cc extra2 N2425.jpg Chapter 3: The Anti-Zoid Genome Cc extra3 N01.jpg Cc extra3 N02.jpg Cc extra3 N03.jpg Cc extra3 N04-05.jpg Cc extra3 N06.jpg Cc extra3 N07.jpg Cc extra3 N08.jpg Cc extra3 N09.jpg Cc extra3 N10-11.jpg Cc extra3 N12.jpg Cc extra3 N13.jpg Cc extra3 N14.jpg Cc extra3 N15.jpg Cc extra3 N16.jpg Cc extra3 N17.jpg Cc extra3 N18.jpg Cc extra3 N19.jpg Cc extra3 N20.jpg Cc extra3 N21.jpg Cc extra3 N22.jpg Cc extra3 N23.jpg Cc extra3 N24.jpg Chapter 4: Wing of the White Dragon Cc extra4 01.jpg Cc extra4 02-03.jpg Cc extra4 04.jpg Cc extra4 05.jpg Cc extra4 06.jpg Cc extra4 07.jpg Cc extra4 08-09.jpg Cc extra4 10.jpg Cc extra4 11.jpg Cc extra4 12.jpg Cc extra4 13.jpg Cc extra4 14.jpg Cc extra4 15.jpg Cc extra4 16.jpg Cc extra4 17.jpg Cc extra4 18.jpg Cc extra4 19.jpg Cc extra4 20.jpg Cc extra4 21.jpg Cc extra4 22.jpg Cc extra4 23.jpg Cc extra4 24.jpg Cc extra4 25.jpg Cc extra4 26.jpg Cc extra4 27.jpg Cc extra4 28.jpg Cc extra4 29.jpg Cc extra4 30-31.jpg Cc extra4 32.jpg Cc extra4 33.jpg Cc extra4 34-35.jpg Chapter 5: Tower of Imprisonment Cc extra5 N01.jpg Cc extra5 N02-03.jpg Cc extra5 N04.jpg Cc extra5 N05.jpg Cc extra5 N06.jpg Cc extra5 N07.jpg Cc extra5 N08.jpg Cc extra5 N09.jpg Cc extra5 N10.jpg Cc extra5 N11.jpg Cc extra5 N12.jpg Cc extra5 N13.jpg Cc extra5 N14.jpg Cc extra5 N15.jpg Cc extra5 N16.jpg Cc extra5 N17.jpg Cc extra5 N18.jpg Cc extra5 N19.jpg Cc extra5 N20.jpg Cc extra5 N21.jpg Cc extra5 N22.jpg Cc extra5 N23.jpg Cc extra5 N24.jpg Cc extra5 N25.jpg Cc extra5 N26.jpg Chapter 6: Forest of the Emperor Cc extra6 001.jpg Cc extra6 002.jpg Cc extra6 003.jpg Cc extra6 004 005.jpg Cc extra6 006.jpg Cc extra6 007.jpg Cc extra6 008.jpg Cc extra6 009.jpg Cc extra6 010.jpg Cc extra6 011.jpg Cc extra6 012.jpg Cc extra6 013.jpg Cc extra6 014.jpg Cc extra6 015.jpg Cc extra6 016.jpg Cc extra6 017.jpg Cc extra6 018.jpg Cc extra6 019.jpg Cc extra6 020.jpg Cc extra6 021.jpg Cc extra6 022 023.jpg Cc extra6 024.jpg Cc extra6 025.jpg Chapter 7: Strength of Simplicity Cc extra7 W01.jpg Cc extra7 W02-03.jpg Cc extra7 W04.jpg Cc extra7 W05.jpg Cc extra7 W06.jpg Cc extra7 W07.jpg Cc extra7 W08.jpg Cc extra7 W09.jpg Cc extra7 W10.jpg Cc extra7 W11.jpg Cc extra7 W12.jpg Cc extra7 W13.jpg Cc extra7 W14.jpg Cc extra7 W15.jpg Cc extra7 W16.jpg Cc extra7 W17.jpg Cc extra7 W18.jpg Cc extra7 W19.jpg Cc extra7 W20.jpg Cc extra7 W21.jpg Cc extra7 W22.jpg Cc extra7 W23.jpg Cc extra7 W24-25.jpg Cc extra7 W26.jpg Cc extra7 W27.jpg Cc extra7 W28.jpg Cc extra7 W29.jpg Category:Print Media